counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MP7
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM |weightloaded = 1.9 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 2411 |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.1 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 220 / 250 (88%) |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 29 |Recoilcontrol = 22 / 26 (84%) |Accuraterange = 20m |Armorpenetration = 62.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-2 |Entity = weapon_mp7}} The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, available to both factions. Overview The MP7 uses a 30-round magazine and costs $1700. The weapon is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum rounds that the Glock-18, Dual Berettas, Tec-9, MP9, and PP-Bizon use. As such, it carries a reserve of 120 rounds. Like other SMGs, the MP7 awards 2× the money per kill than normal ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). The weapon is unusually heavy for its class (even heavier than the P90 and the UMP-45) and inflicts fairly low damage, making it less popular in the SMG family. Properties The MP7 is a moderate weight weapon. When wielded, the user speed will decrease to 220 from 250, by 12% speed reduction. Advantages *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Cheap *$600 kill award Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Wide spread *Heavy for an SMG Gameplay Tactics *At close proximity with targets, spray bullets. **Aim at the chest/stomach to ensure all bullets hit an enemy player. Be sure to adjust your aim accordingly (by aiming lower) to control the recoil. Aim the upper torso can sometimes can lead to headshot due to its high spread. **Strafe and burst-fire at medium ranges. Aim at the head for maximum efficiency. *Switch to your pistol if you have to reload or/and engage enemies at longer ranges if they are not armed with weapons that have high accuracy. The MP7 has a longer reload time compared to other submachine guns (though not as long as the UMP-45 or the P90) so reload only when it is safe. *The MP7 lacks sufficient range thus forcing users to ambush enemies at close proximity. **Disengage enemies that have shotguns and automatic rifles, unless you can catch them off guard. These weapons inflict more damage and/or are more accurate which can easily overwhelm MP7 users. **The Desert Eagle can be a good backup pistol for medium ranges in some situations. ** At longer ranges, avoid potential sniper spots if possible. If you are spotted by an enemy sniper, strafe and try to score a headshot or retreat. *This is a good SMG to counter snipers at close range, especially the AWP. However, do note that they could (still) hit you in the head, stomach, or any other unprotected area if you are alone. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close contact with MP7 users, more powerful assault rifles and shotguns can overpower MP7 users if the encounter occurs. *Keep strafing. Inexperienced users will empty their ammo and they will have to either take cover and reload or switch to a pistol. If this happens, swiftly eliminate that enemy player. *At longer ranges, assailants will burst-fire. Keep your distance and counter with more accurate weapons, such as a rifle. *A P250 or any headshot-kill capable pistols can finish that user with one single headshot. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * Originally, this SMG was slated to be exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists, as the PP-Bizon was to be exclusive to the Terrorists. * The MP7's model originally had the fire selector set at safe, which has since been fixed to be set at full automatic. * Despite the description claiming the MP7 is expensive, it is one of the cheapest primary weapons in-game, and only the second most expensive SMG in the game. However, it could have been referring to the weapon's real life properties. * The MP7 in real life is lighter than most other SMGs in the franchise, yet in-game it has 15% mobility penalty, which is heavy in its class. * In the game, the MP7 is modeled after the MP7A1 variant, which has a magazine capacity of 40 rounds in real life. * In real life, the MP7's armor piercing capability is relatively high compared to other weapons, whereas it is more moderate in-game. * Like the P90, the MP7 is more appropriately classified as a personal defense weapon, rather than a submachine gun. Though it is worthy to note that personal defense weapons tend to have lots of similarities with submachine guns. * In real life, the MP7 does not fire 9×19mm Parabellum rounds. Instead, it fires 4.6x30mm cartridges. This is likely done to avoid having to program in a new ammunition type specifically for it. * Like the MP9, the MP7 has a retractable stock, but unlike the MP9, it is never used in-game. * The real life MP7 actually has a rate of fire of 950 RPM, this was likely changed in game for balance reasons. References External links *Heckler & Koch MP7 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons